Back to love
by Writingwiththeinkofmysoul
Summary: This is set after Regina was rescued. Emma just lost Neal and now she is losing Regina for good. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER OF THIS STORY. (Also, there might be some mistakes, I'm sorry, I don't have a beta)


When Emma entered the apartment, she got in shock. _So, this was not a lie._ Her parents had said to her that Regina was at the point of passing out, just so close to death, but she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She had just lost Neal, wich she didn't love as a husband, but he still was one of the most important people of her life, and she just saw how Tamara shoot him and how he went trought the portal, the last hope of surviving taken from him. When the green light had disappeared Emma felt like there was nothing under her feet. No, she couldn't believe she would've lost the mother of her child. But in the moment she closed the door behind her, she saw Regina, almost lifeless, on Mary Margaret's bed. "Regina" Emma said it in a neutral voice, no emotions in it, not yet. She stood still with the door behind her for a whole minute, just letting sinking in what she was seeing. "Regina... Re... No, please!" She said in a whisper while moving her steps to the bed. She touched the wrist of the woman, the pulse was at its lowest. "You can't. Henry needs you..." she sat beside the woman who she had hated so much, the woman who tried to keep her son to stay with her, the woman who had lost everything on this heart. "Regina, oh Regina, what did they do to you? I will kill them, I will. Promised. Just stay there, don't pass away, do it for Henry..." a teardrop caressed Emma's face "... do it for me!" and then it came, all of sudden, Emma started crying hard. She had some complicated emotions, so devasting, feelings she didn't knew. "I was a stupid. I didn't trust you, you were trying to change, then they took it all away. And then your mother, she came and you fell once again. And then they took her away from you. She wasn't good, but I know what it feels like to feel alone, without family, and then nobody was there for you. And they took you, they tortured you. And the worst was that you probably felt like there was nothing worth fighting for, so they kept doing this to you and saw you didn't put the slightest fight to what they did, so they went harder and... no, I don't want to lose you. We fought so hard for out little boy, but we could keep him both in the end, if you just open your eyes, Regina! I can't lose you, I need you. Despite you once was the evil queen, now you're better, I know this, and I want to see as you get out of misery and become the person you deserve to be. Regina, we will do this together, you won't be alone anymore" at this point Emma was so desperate that she didn't realize she had taken Regina's hands in hers. Silence was getting heavier, and Regina's breath was getting almost impercettible. "Regina, please don't die. I love you". It was the truth, and she just understood this in the moment she said it outloud while bursting into tears and holding Regina. "E... Emma" it was barely audible, but Emma's heart jumped as she looked at the brunette's face. "I am here". Regina opened her eyes really slowly. "Dear, I want you to know one thing. You are the only person in this crazy town that I trust and that I care about, a part from Henry" said the older woman with half a smile. With a huge effort she reached Emma's face with her fingers and she stucked like this. "I wished I had more time for you, Emma". Then her hand dropped and she stopped breathing.

"Regina! Please! No, you can't! Regina!" Emma shouted these words with all the air she had in her lungs. She held her and she cried her heart out. She didn't even hear the door opening.

"Mom what's wrong? I heard you crying from the..." Henry stood frozen when he saw Regina's lifeless body into Emma's arms. "Mom? Mom! Emma, do something, she's going to die! Emma! Emma...". The blonde didn't know what to do. she couldn't stop crying. "Henry... I couldn't do anything..." "No! She's not dead!" the boy started crying himself. "Mom! Mom no! You can't go!" he reached for his moms and hugged them both. "It was my fault Emma, it was always me. I should've told her that I loved her, no matter what she did!" "Kid, it's not your fault. She was tortured. They... They took her away from us" They didn't move for some time. "But they're going to die. I'll kill them all" said Emma with the devil in her eyes. Henry stopped crying and looked at his alive mother. "Emma, I understand your pain, but don't do the biggest mistake of your life" "The biggest mistake of my life was not telling to your mother that I loved her at the right time" "Yes, love could've saved her. And I hope that you'll understand that hate won't take you anywhere". She looked in her son's eyes, and then got out of the appartment. She met Mary Margaret and David at the door. "She... couldn't..." Emma tried to say, but started crying again. "Oh Emma" Mary Margaret held her, and Emma couldn't do anything but cry on her mother's shoulder.

Next morning was the funeral's day. They had set the coffin into the appartment waiting for the nuns to come. Nobody was there, just Regina, and Emma who had fallen asleep beside her. When her phone rang, the blonde opened her eyes and replied. "Mom? Yes, in thirteen minutes I'll open you and you'll help me take her to... Ok". She shut down the phone. Regina was beautiful, the half smile was still on her face. Emma couldn't just bury her. She sat and took the other woman's cold hand. "I should've told you this. You wouldn't have died". Lot of words in her head, but nothing could get out of her mouth. "I love you, Regina" she said in a whisper. Another time she hadn't been enough to save someone. How hironic that she was the saviour! Oh... Yes, she was the saviour! And she already had saved a dead one. What if... An idea was passing trought her mind. It was crazy, but she had to try this, she had to try the last thing she could think of. "I would have prefered this with you awake, looking into your eyes and get scolded because of my presuntion, but If this is the way, may it be" she said sweetly, tugging a lock of brown hair behind Regina's ear. She went down and gently kissed Regina's lips. She intended it to last a heart beat, but she couldn't take herself away. She started to kiss her lips more. Nothing. She pulled back and turned her back to the blonde, she put her back on the coffin and she buried her head in her hands, crying again.

"I am a stupid. I deserve this, I am good at nothing! I should've..." Emma's words froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Regina smiling at her. "I knew you would have saved me". Emma stood with her mouth open in disbelief. "You... Are..." "Alive. Yes, Emma. You are the saviour, and clearly MY saviour". Emma couldn't move. "Tell me that I'm awake" "I could, but I prefer to prove it" said Regina pulling Emma closer and kissing her. In that moment Emma took back her ability of moving and wrapped her arms around the woman she loved. "You are alive!" "Yes dear" said Regina looking in green eyes. "True love's the most powerful magic of all" "I've gotten you back. This is the best thing in my whole life!" she kissed Regina again. There wasn't any space between them, so happy to know that they had been given a second chance to start again, to love each other, to have their happy ending.

"Emma, honey, we are... DAVID! Oh my god this can't be true!". Snow almost fainted in her husband's arms. "Emma! She was dead! How has this happened?"asked her father. They parted and Regina looked at the couple. "Funny that you ask this, David. After all, from true love comes true love, and it seems that your daughter has just discovered it". Emma held Regina so close to her that they seemed to be the same being, but before speaking she took some distance, just to look the woman she loved so desperatly in her eyes. "Yes dad. I saved her. And I will never let anything take my true love away from me".


End file.
